


The Way it Always Is

by Gloomling



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomling/pseuds/Gloomling
Summary: And that's the way it always is.And that's the way it always will be.---Really, really, really short story/oneshot(?) type thing.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 11





	The Way it Always Is

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Tenmiko, but I can recognize that Tenko had feelings for Himiko. To me, though, Himiko never showed interest in her or any girl really. So, I'm not a huge fan of it.
> 
> I wanted to pay homage to it, though, after listening to "I wish you liked girls". So, here we have it.
> 
> It's really short.

"I love you"

Those words, so sweet and gentle. They fill her up with warmth, make her happy. Atleast, they should.

But those words aren't meant for her. They never were and never will be.

Because Himiko's straight.

And she doesn't love Tenko.

And that's the way it always is.

And that's the way it always will be.

Maybe someday, she'll be able to accept that.


End file.
